Lost and Afraid
by CrazyInLoveWithStabler
Summary: Slightly AU-Season 2 ending with her dad and her being outed never happened. Her and Fitz are still not together yet. Olivia needed to move on to protect Fitz. She found the perfect guy to do that. Or so she thought. When a guy named Kevin enters Livs life it is turned upside down. What will happen when Fitz finds out? Will he try to save his Livvy from him before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

soooooo this is my first scandal fan fic i loveeeeeeee scandal i am total Olitz for sure so enjoy i own nothing

It had been an almost a whole month since she saw him. She missed the way he smelled the way he walked even they way he said "Hi." She knew she had to move on to keep them both safe from the media and from everybody who did not know about them. Of course she still loved him. She never stopped. She got updates from Cyrus ever now and then about how he was, but never spoke to him directly. She could not bring herself to do so. She missed his touch. She needed to take her mind off of him for a while. That's when she met Kevin. She was in Starbucks when he cut inline in front of her and started up a conversation. They had been going out ever since that one meeting. Kevin was something special to her. They shared an apartment. He was a multimillionaire investment banker and gave Olivia everything she ever wanted. The only thing was he had a short temper and always took his anger out on Olivia.

"Hey baby. Ill see you in a couple of hours going to have some drinks with Abby." Olivia said as she was priming herself in the mirror.

"Your going out looking like that?" Kevin said with a look on his face.

"What do you mean? Its DC in summertime. Its like a million degrees outside." Olivia said.

She was wearing a cute sparkle top with her shoulders out and Capri's cut at the knees.

"Please go and put on something more less provocative." Kevin said with a disgusted look on his face.

Olivia rolled her eyes and started to walk to the door and said her goodbyes. Before she could get to the door Kevin grabbed her bye her hair and threw her down on the ground and pinned her there.

"When I say go do something you do it got it?" Kevin said with anger in his voice.

When she did not respond, Kevin slammed her head on the ground again.

"Y...yes ill go change." Olivia said with a quiver in her voice.

"Good now change out of your whore outfit." Kevin said letting her up.

When she got to the bar, she had on a tee shirt and long pants. She spotted Abby and greeted her.

"Hey girl." Olivia said to Abby.

"Hey there yourself. What happened to your head? And what are you wearing?" Abby said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well Kevin did not like what I was wearing so I changed and I was not looking while coming out of the care and hit my head on the stop sign stupid me huh?" Olivia said with a laugh.

Abby looked at her for a minute and new that tone of voice and the excuse. Was Kevin hurting her? She wanted to know.

"Is Kevin hurting you?" Abby asked.

"WHAT? No way is Kevin sweet guy. He would never do that. I told you I hurt myself outside." Olivia said protesting.

"Okay okay sorry I asked." Abby said she kind of felt bad for asking but she had to know.

"Its okay. He does lose his temper sometimes but never hitting me." Olivia lied.

A couple hours later Olivia said good bye to Abby and gave her a hug and got home. It was almost 1am and knew Kevin would be mad at her. She tried to sneak in, but Kevin was already there waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kevin asked with a stern voice.

"I told you. Out with Abby. I am tired and I need to go to bed come on." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"You know I like you home at 11." Kevin said looking at her.

"Please I am a grown woman who can do whatever she wants." Olivia said walking to the bedroom.

Before she knew what was going on, a hard stinging slap came to her face bringing her down to the ground. There were tears in her eyes. She knew if she let them fall Kevin would hurt her even more. She was trying to crawl to her room when Kevin kicked her hard in the ribs.

"You don't talk to me like that bitch got it?" Kevin said with another kick to the ribs.

Olivia held her stomach in pain and nodded.

"Good. Now go clean yourself up. You look pitiful." Kevin said as Olivia got up and cleaned herself up.

The next morning Olivia woke up to an empty side of the bed with a note and a small box attached to it.

_**Sorry about last night. Did not mean to hurt you. I love you so much. Please take this as my apology.**_

When she opened the box she gasped. It was a diamond tennis bracelet inside a Louis Vution clutch. It was the one she wanted when they went to New York. She smiled when she saw it. She knew that Kevin loved her. She just had to figure out how she could get him to stop hurting her.

A/N Hope you like it please please review!


	2. Happy Birthday Mrs Pope

Heyyyyy guys thanks so much for the reviews I love them! And BTW Olivia is a little OOC, but don't worry she will get her strength back soon!

Olivia was looking at her gift with a smile on her face. She loved it, but she wished it was for a different reason. Her smiled widen when walked into the kitchen and saw a big bouquet of red roses and a note.

_**Happy birthday baby love always Kevin. P.S. More to come this evening.**_

She was so happy he remembered. she walked over to the shower turned the hot water on and got undressed and let the hot water cascade on her like a waterfall. She winced in pain when the hot water hit the bruises that were staring to form on her body. Olivia got out and started to get dressed for the day. She made a doctor's appointment for her ribs. They were in a lot of pain from the last beating. She lifted her shirt and touched it. Once again she winced in pain when she touched them. She dabbed the foundation on her and neck where the bruise were starting to form. This was an all to well routine she had been doing for a while now. So far nobody had noticed the bruising. In the back of her mind she was hoping maybe that he would call and wish her a happy birthday and shower her with his love and never let her go. It was wishful thinking she said to herself. After she finished she got ready, she headed out the door to her appointment.

Fitz was sitting at his desk thinking what he was doing this time last year. He was wising her a happy birthday and waking up in bed with her. How he wished he could get those moments back with her. He needed her and wanted her. He had got her a gift, but did not know how he would give it to her when they weren't even talking. Millie was actually out of town for once. Cyrus sent her on a campaign for healthy eating for kids in school. A break that he desperately needed. The kids went back to school and Teddy was at the white house with him until Millie came back. Cyrus was just walking in when Fitzs came back to reality.

"Cyrus, have you heard anything?" Fitzs asked very curious.

"Yes sir, I spoke to her about a week ago she seems fine." Cyrus said to him.

"Is she seeing anyone?" Fitz asked putting his hands on his head.

"Not to my knowledge sir. Every time we talk its either about you or Ella." Cyrus lied. He knew she was seeing Kevin and even looked him up. He was a good guy and knew he was good for Liv.

"Well uh thanks Cyrus. Just wanted to know is she was okay." Fitz said to him.

"Anytime Mr. President." Cyrus said as he left the office.

Olivia was in the examination room waiting the results of her X-ray when the doctor came in with it.

"Hello Mrs. Pope. Well I took a look at the X-ray and thankfully your ribs are just bruised nothing too serious. How did this happen?" The doctor asked.

"Well Doctor Jennings I fell pretty hard running. I was not paying attention to where I was going." Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Well I am going to prescribe you some Vicodin for the pain. I want to take it easy for the next couple of days and wrap the area with some ice so the swelling could go down."

"Thank you doctor." Olivia said as the doctor walked out and she got changed and headed to the pharmacy.

About an hour later Olivia got her meds and was about to walk out when she ran in to someone and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was.

"Tom? What what are you doing here? Is he okay?" Olivia asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Mrs. Pope Mr. Grant is fine. It's my daughter. She is a bit under the weather and I am playing mister mom today. I needed to pick up her antibiotics. Why are you here?" Tom asked.

"I fell running. Olivia lied looking down and anywhere but Toms face.

"He misses you mama." Tom blurted out.

Olivia did not expect that coming and did everything she could to avoid the look on his face.

"I I I gotta go. Nice to see you Tom." Olivia said walking out the clinic.

_**Wow that was awkward! Note to self don't go there again.**_ Olivia said to herself.

Olivia got back home and got ready for her birthday dinner with Kevin. An hour later, Olivia met Kevin at the restaurant and had a seat.

"Happy birthday baby." Kevin said giving her a kiss on the check and gave her the birthday gift.

"Kevin its beautiful thank you so much." Olivia said holding up a pair of stunning diamond earnings.

"Beautiful things for a even more beautiful women." Kevin said with a smile.

"Welcome to Jerome's. My name is Danny and I will be your waiter tonight." The waiter said as he got them their drinks and took their order.

"For the lady salmon with a light lemon sauce. For the gentlemen New York strip steak. Are we celebrating anything special?"

"Yes my birthday." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Let me guess 21?" The waiter said flirting.

"Oh I wish haha." Olivia laughed at the waited left wishing her a happy birthday. What Olivia did not see was the look of pure hatred and anger on Kevin's face.

When they finished their meal they went home and once again Olivia thanked Kevin for a wonderful birthday.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong you ask?" Kevin said with a smug look on.

"How about my girlfriend whoring herself out and opening to her legs to the waiter?" Kevin said.

"What are you talking about? I was just being polite to him. He was just wishing me a happy birthday." Olivia said walking into the bathroom.

Before she could get there Kevin grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her into the wall and held her there was his forearm on her throat.

"Listen her bitch you are mine and only mine. No one else will want you or have you so because of that you belong to me and I am in control. Your are my Olive. SAY IT!" Kevin screamed at her.

"Your...your in control and and im im your your your Olive." Olivia said and Kevin let her go.

Kevin lifted up her shirt and slapped her hard on the already bruised ribs. Olivia screamed and double over in pain. As Olivia laid their Kevin came out and had something behind his back. It was his gun. He shoved it in Olivia's face and the look of fear on her face brought a smile to his face.

"Just to let you know I serious I am. If you ever try to leave me I'll kill you and they won't be able to find your body." Kevin whispered in her ears.

Tears were now flowing freely from Olivia's face.

"That was for tonight and ignoring me. Like I said before I am in control." Kevin said as he got dressed to go to bed.

As Olivia started to get up and head bed, she knew she had to get out and get out fast.

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews omggg love it! Omg omg omg how did you like please review! Who hates kevin here? Lol I will be writing the next chapter as we speak!


	3. Fitzs like a glove

I own nothing!

Olivia woke up at 1am very sore. She knew she had to get out and already had her plan intact. She called Abby and told her everything about Kevin. Olivia got out of bed silently trying not to wake Kevin up. She went under her bed and grabbed her duffle bag filled with money clothes and a disposable cell phone she bought yesterday. She took one more look at Kevin and started to walk out the door.

Abby got the call about 2hrs ago from Olivia telling her everything that transpired. So she decide to do some digging of her own of this Kevin guy. What she saw made her jaw drop. His name wasn't even Kevin. His real name was Jordan Marks and he has been arrested multiple times for domestic abuse. He always bailed himself out and none of the women pressed charges. I was right. Abby said to herself with tears coming down her eyes. She did not want to be right about this. Before she got Liv she had to make an emergency phone call to a certain house.

Fitzs was looking over some paperwork when tom came in.

"Hi Tom. How is your daughter doing?" Fits asked.

"Much better sir, thanks for asking. I ugh saw Mrs. Pope today sir." Tom said

"Where at the clinic? What was she doing there?" Fitzs asked

"She was getting her prescription she said she feel off her bike. She seemed dissolved. Not herself sirm like she was hiding something. I also noticed that she looked pale too.

Fitz looked at Tom and hollered for Louis.

"Mr. President there's been an emergency." She said.

"What now Cyrus had another heart attack?" Fitzs said with a laugh.

"Um no its something involving Mr. Pope." Fitz smile dropped when he heard her name.

Fitz answered the phone and could not believe what he heard. Olivia his Livvy was in peril and needed help. He wanted to tear this Jordan guy limb to limb. Abby told her he knew about him and Liv and that she could tell that Liv still loved him. He was almost in tears when she said that. Abby told him that he was getting Liv to her house and meet them there.

Olivia reached Abby's house and parked her car and got out. She knocked on the door and Abby answered.

"You were right." Liv finally said and started to cry.

"Shh shhh honey its okay its okay. I really wish I wasn't right Liv." Abby said as she embraced Olivia in a hug.

"I called Huck. He said he was going to take care of him." Abby said to Liv.

"Abby I don't want him dead. I just want him to suffer and put in jail where he can rot away." Olivia said to Abby.

"Easy there Liv. I told him to go easy and admit that he hurt you so that he could go to jail." Abby said to her.

"I also made another call." Right when Abby said this, a tall good looking man with eyes you could get lost in for days and the sexiest smile you have ever seen.

When Olivia saw him she put her hand over her mouth and started to cry when he said that one word.

"HI."

Kevin woke up and was upset when he did not see Liv but his anger subsided when he heard a knock on the door.

_**Where the hell have you been**_? He thought to himself when he opened the door.

"Hello Jordan. We need to talk." Huck said. Before he could respond Huck hit him over the head with the but of his gun.

A/N Well there u go fitz huck omg all in one lol! thanks for the reviews once again i am working on another story with. A very nice love story with fitz and Liv i know you will like it! Thanks please review (:


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter thanks so much for the love! I am currently working on a new story so if you guys have any ideas for me please don't hesitate to pm me thanks for reading and reviewing! (:

Was happy to see Fitzs. She gave him a big hug and started to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fitz asked.

"I was scared. I'm sorry." Olivia said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Livvy. I love you." Fitz said.

"I love you too." Olivia said and gave him a big kiss.

Huck called Abby when he was done with Jordan. He got him to admit what he did and took him to jail. Olivia was happy he did not hurt him too much. It was the end of this nightmare she was living. She was happy that she could get her fresh start with Fitz.

The end

Sorry this was so short thanks for all the love and support from you guys! Love you guys and love the reviews! I will be back don't hate me please! (:  
Sent via BlackBerry by AT&T


End file.
